


【EC】The Moment

by L_Silver



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Silver/pseuds/L_Silver
Summary: 双性转，FC时间线，Edithe Lehnsherr与Charley Xavier.
Relationships: Edithe Lehnsherr/Charley Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	【EC】The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转注意。可能还包括全员性转，只是为了让双性转的结构更合理。  
> 时间线是FC，四千字一发完。  
> Edithe Lehnsherr x Charley Xavier，在我的构思里Edithe是扎高马尾的直发C杯，Charley就是棕色长鬈发，cup比Edithe要小一些。（快住嘴）  
> 大概是小万视角。

Charley的指甲又薄又硬，她从第一天开始就注意到了。  
  
那时她刚从冰冷漆黑的海水里被连拖带拽地捞上来，一句“You are not alone.”像是漫长极夜里的一束光，她刚硬冰凉的世界被小心翼翼地撬开一条缝隙，倾洒进来的光亮与温暖浮动在空气中的每一个角落。  
被船上抛下来的救生绳索拉上去时她还是一言不发，皱着眉头视线死盯着某一点。直到被身旁的一声惊呼拉回思绪，她这才回过神来好好看一眼刚刚救了自己一命的人。  
那个棕发女人看起来年纪不大，浑身上下湿漉漉地裹着个毯子，被一个脸上写满担忧的金发男孩关心数落的同时还露出那种有点傻气但让人无可奈何的笑容。甲板的那边乱哄哄，应该是在准备返航。同样浑身湿漉漉穿着紧身泳衣的高挑女子也得到了一条毯子，她犹豫了一下，再度把视线投向身边。  
  
“那么，你的能力是什么？”  
  
那个救了她的棕发女人闻言又笑了，还朝她伸出一只手，被散乱额发遮住一点的蓝眼睛在甲板的灯光下闪着亮。  
  
“我是个心灵感应者。”  
“怪不得。”  
  
她干巴巴地回复，并没有要和人握手的动作，而那个叫Charley的女人只是自然地把手收了回去，一点被冒犯到的表情都没有。  
  
“为什么要救我？”  
  
被救了一命的人似乎丝毫不领情，毯子下绷紧的小腿蓄势待发，大有下一秒就要重新跳海的架势，但Charley只是朝她眨了眨眼，被海水洗过略显病态苍白的脸衬得嘴唇愈发红润。  
  
“我说过了，我的朋友，”  
“你并不是孤身一人。”  
  
她嘴唇动了动，但没说话。“她的朋友”站起来，把湿透了的额发随意一拨。  
  
“走，我们去换身衣服。船再过几个小时就会靠岸，在天亮之前我们还能休息一会。”  
  
她跟着Charley来到甲板下的船舱，在入口处停下，棕发姑娘和一个士兵交谈了两句之后手里就多了两件宽松毛衣和两条长裤，她带着Edithe来到一扇门前，把手里的衣服分给她一套，指了指隔壁。  
  
“我在这边，有事情可以叫我。”  
  
Edithe打量着她样貌，站起来才发现她的救命恩人是个身高不足五英尺半的小个子，脚下还踩着的一双坡跟皮鞋根据一路的水痕来看离报废不远，棕色的鬈发往下滴着水，蓝得惊心动魄的眼睛无意识地眨着，鼻子上还有点小雀斑。  
她不动声色地收回打量的视线，接过人递过来的衣服勾了勾嘴角。  
  
“那么晚安，Edithe。”  
  
Charley又对她笑了，被海风吹拂的薄薄艳色嘴唇上扬出一个令人遐想的弧度，Edithe突然拉住她手，成功在那双蓝眼睛里捕捉到一闪而过的惊讶。  
  
谢谢。  
  
她无声地盯着面前人的眼睛，毫不意外地在对方说出“不用谢”三个字并面红耳赤解释不是故意探听她思想后松开手，扶着门框低眸露出一个堪称暧昧的笑容。  
  
坚硬钝物从她掌心匆匆划过。  
  
“晚安。”她说。  
  
Charley的指甲又薄又硬。  
  
  
她们上岸的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，Edithe混在下船的人流里自如游弋，像一尾觅食的鲨鱼。她悄无声息地在各式各样的人群外探听信息、决定去留，棕发小个子在几米外和一个男性探员交谈甚欢。她皱皱眉，几欲迈出的脚步在听见“CIA”三个字母后顿住了，如果是CIA，那么一定会有些不对外开放的资料——比如Shaw的。  
就在她思索着些不太合法的行径时，有人拍了拍她的肩膀。Edithe猛地转身，下意识探出的钳制的手在掐上来人脖颈时堪堪停下——是Charley。  
  
“抱歉。”  
  
她眸色黯了黯，开口道歉。差点被扼住咽喉的人看起来却毫不意外，甚至对她扬起一个在Edithe看来有些明媚得过了头的笑容，五个指头触上Edithe已经松了劲的手，安抚地拍了拍后轻轻拉开。  
  
“没关系，我的朋友，我刚刚还在找你来着，这是MacTaggert探员，Morse，这是Edithe。”  
  
Edithe这才看见站在Charley一侧的那个男性探员，他看起来英俊且专业，还用着一种稍带迟疑的目光打量着自己，他没伸出手，Edithe便只朝他点了点头。Charley的手还轻轻拉着Edithe的，高个女人低头去看，那只肤色白皙的手的主人似乎没有意识到这个略显亲密的动作，还和身旁的探员说着些什么。Edithe于是肆无忌惮地继续注视着那只拉着她的手，发现卷发小个子涂了水红色的指甲油。  
  
“这就是你昨天只脱了外套就跳下去捞上来的那个人？”  
  
另一道声音接近，Edithe从Charley手上移开视线。来者是昨天的那个金发男孩。  
  
“友善点，Raven。”  
  
Charley出声斥责，伸手要去揽男孩肩膀的时候才发现自己还拉着另一个姑娘的手，忙着松开的同时红着耳朵尖投来一个抱歉的目光，而后者只是摇了摇头表示不用在意，看着对方通红的耳尖嘴角还扬起了堪称愉悦的弧度。  
  
“这是Raven，我弟弟；Raven,这是Edithe。一会Morse开车带我们回趟酒店取东西，你得和我们一起。”  
  
她后半句是对着Edithe说的，后者点了点头，随后朝向目睹了自己姐姐和其他人有了亲密举动而明显面色不太好的男孩的方向。  
  
“Lehnsherr,Edithe Lehnsherr。”  
  
她恶趣味地歪了歪头补充，金棕色的马尾倾向一边。  
  
  
后来在威彻斯特的大宅，Edithe确实在起居室的茶几上看见了那瓶指甲油。  
Edithe对这种东西从来不上心，只是偶尔在街边那些昂贵商店的橱窗里和打探情报时混进的酒会闲谈里见过听过。当下有钱人家的姑娘们钟爱的牌子，常常断货脱销供不应求。而Charley只是随意地把它搁在茶几上的杂物篮里落灰，Edithe猜测她应该有上一大盒子这东西，于是轻巧地把那小瓶化学制剂揣进口袋，拿去找那看似精致实则随意得很的棕发小个子。  
她的长直发早被Charley用卷发棒“摧残”过，发梢卷曲，还有几缕一弯到底的混杂在金棕的发丝里。在Edithe和Raven的合力反对下Charley才没有叫自家的造型师过来给她的“作品”定型，前者是在嫌麻烦的同时还有那么一点不好意思，后者则是单纯地看不惯姐姐对Edithe这么好。  
“小孩子莫名的占有欲。”Charley曾这么和Edithe半真半假地抱怨，  
“而你乐见其成。”这是披散着头发任其折腾的后者的回复。  
  
Edithe拿着指甲油去找Charley的时候年轻的女教授正在书房里伏案改着什么东西，她也没打扰，给自己倒了点雪利酒就看着埋头于纸笔的年轻教授出神。  
Charley从她靠近书房的那一刻起就感知到了对方的思维边缘，于是头也不抬地继续手里的活。她戴了副金丝眼镜，就是那种大半个人生都在书本堆里埋着的老学究会戴的那种，埋头专注地在几张写满文字的纸上写写画画，不时还有些烦恼地用笔杆敲敲自己的镜腿，垂到身侧的棕色发丝被稍显粗鲁地一把捋到脑后，在空气里带起点微尘。  
Edithe看着好笑，窝在书桌不远处舒服的扶手椅里把下半张脸藏在酒杯后头，指尖无意识摩挲着那个玻璃小瓶的动作被本来认真工作的人的突然发声打断。  
  
“你要知道，我的朋友，我是个心灵感应者，所以如果你收敛一点脑子里的声音的话，我的效率可能会高些。”  
  
她的棕发朋友摘下那副老气的眼镜闭上眼捏了捏鼻梁，睁开眼时朝着舒舒服服窝在扶手椅的高个子投去没什么威力的瞪视，然后站起身绕过书桌和放置着棋盘的小桌丝毫不顾教授形象地坐在Edithe扶手椅的扶手上，交叠双腿，在被侵占了空间的那人的抗议没来得及出口前就夺走了剩下的小半杯雪利酒，居高临下地宣示主权。  
Edithe抬眼对上那双带着几分狡黠看过来的蓝眼睛，不出半秒就败下阵来，认命地招招手让金属托盘带着里面的酒具飞过来。  
按Charley Xavier那老派贵族的品味自然是不可能用金属托盘来装全套水晶玻璃的酒具的，金属托盘是她背着大宅主人偷偷换的——为了方便Charley，毕竟她现在有 Edithe了。唯一的作案人员这般大言不惭。她也没指望着主人不发现，毕竟后者对这个书房的熟悉程度远胜于她，但发现了又怎么样？Charley总是纵容她一切无伤大雅的小动作。  
沉浸于让Edithe吃点小亏的庄园主人没去在意对方那些细小的心理活动，她小口饮着杯中酒，把Edithe手里的那个玻璃小瓶拎了出来，看清那是什么后执起对方的手用力晃了晃，嘴角挂着过于愉快的笑。  
  
“认真的？每天清水洗脸素面朝天烫个头发都宁死不从的Edithe Lehnsherr对指甲油产生了兴趣？”  
  
鉴于握着她手的这人笑得实在过于愉悦，Edithe差点没压住几欲上扬的嘴角，她反握住Charley的手，敲了敲那又硬又薄的长指甲。  
  
“因为和你的一样。”  
  
Edithe视线粘在Charley脸上，刚刚还笑得颇为愉悦的人被一记直球打得肉眼可见地红了脸，看向她的蓝眼睛里是藏不住的羞恼与需要仔细观察才能发现的雀跃。她能感受到对方的思维触角探出来，在自己的思维边缘游荡，于是便伸出脑海中的钢绳，硬生生把犹豫不决的那个“绑”到自己的思维宫殿里展示自己不加掩饰的喜爱，而她的Charley全盘接收。  
  
那个艺名是Angel的脱衣舞男总说她们俩亲密得像是睡过，事实的确如此。那是个下着雨的夜晚，她们窝在旅游旺季好不容易找到的旅店的一张小床上，环境极差还没有热水。两个人浑身都潮湿着睡不着，事情就那样发生了。  
后来Edithe无比庆幸自己在次日清早先醒过来，把一睡醒就要清除她记忆的Charley抓了个现行，自那天后磁控者的钢铁宫殿就对心灵感应者完全敞开，她们在每一次亲吻时都在对方脑海里梭巡，无声交换一切爱意。  
年轻时她爱也明晰、恨也明晰，餐桌下与对方偷偷碰撞的膝盖、暮色掩映下十指交握的手、和出发前夜那场没有结果的争论。孩子们总说从没见过像她们这样亲密的朋友，而她们也总是相视一笑不予回应，直到多年之后几次铭心的重逢与道别，时间将她们的纠葛拉长、赋予意义，那些孩子们意识到的事情便又是另一个故事。  
  
现在对未来一无所知的Edithe坐在那把舒适的扶手椅上，身子前倾，对面是拉着她一只手正给她涂指甲油的Charley。前者享受服务的同时操纵着指甲钳找着各种刁钻角度给后者修剪指甲，好让哥伦比亚大学的新晋教授舒舒服服握笔。  
Charley仿佛是要故意训练Edithe同时控制多件物品的能力，口述着走棋要Edithe让棋盘上的金属棋子移位，并语气凶狠地威胁如果哪一边出了差错就赏她一记弹指。Edithe根本忍不住笑，直到还在给她涂指甲油的Charley拍她手背要她别乱动，那些从心底涨到眼里的笑才被堪堪压在唇角。折腾完了她越过棋盘去吻棕头发的小个子，指甲油刚刚干透的手把Charley按倒在柔软地毯上，吻上柔软上扬的唇角时对方还在抱怨她毁了这盘棋。  
  
不过又有谁在乎呢？  
  
  
Charley不怎么涂口红，这是她后来发现的。  
作为女人涂脂抹粉仿佛是天经地义，但除去Edithe习惯了素面朝天，Charley同她相比也只不过是护肤工作做得好了点。但与前者没几分血色且惯于抿起的薄唇相比，庄园女主人的嘴唇总是过分红润。  
Edithe曾观察过她整个早上的洗漱流程，除去一堆瓶瓶罐罐的折腾总是连描眉画眼的步骤都没有，打理打理头发就下楼用早饭。那双眼睛蓝得惊人，而那张嘴的颜色也艳丽得过分。  
于是她有理有据地怀疑Charley背着大家偷偷涂口红，可她却忘了这根本没什么好背着人的，Xavier家的当家也从来无需背着人。直到有天早餐桌上她鬼使神差地伸出手去抹掉怀疑对象嘴角的面包屑，指腹在人下唇蹭过，柔软的触感让她心惊，没有任何颜色被蹭下来的事实也让她的怀疑不攻自破。被占了便宜的人还眨着眼睛一头雾水，随后不等Edithe开口解释就又露出招牌笑容，调笑着说虽然她不介意早上调情但在孩子们面前还是要收敛一点，那天难得红了脸的Edithe被Raven笑了好久。  
  
  
后来她吻了Raven。  
只是一个吻，没有其它任何的触碰与抚摸。在Edithe看来那可能都算不上一个吻，只是“给隐藏自我的孩子一点认可与信心”。在那之后她就把Raven赶回了房间，差一点就告诉他自己在和他姐姐上床。  
她确实在生Charley的气，她的朋友的固执让她无比恼火。那天晚上着实称不上愉快，她们只互相道了没有晚安吻的晚安，第二天出发时也没有站在一起。  
她知道她的朋友会原谅她的，因为Charley总是会原谅她。可当那枚硬币穿过Shaw的脑子、那枚被挥开的子弹击中了Charley的脊椎时，她又想，我的朋友可能永远都不会原谅我了。  
那天她们在沙滩上说的话、做的事都太仓促，仓促地做出选择，仓促地分道扬镳。她知道她们终究是会分开的，但没想到那样的仓促会像那天她按在Charley胸膛的那只手上的指甲油反射的阳光那样晃进她眼睛，刺到她心底。  
  
再后来，她让Azazel混进威彻斯特的大宅顺走那瓶指甲油未果后，又托Frost去买相同牌子和颜色的回来，就又是后话了。  


——————————————————-——-——-——---——————  
Fin.


End file.
